


Untitled

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request from Tumblr!

There is an exhale as the apartment's front door opens, then closes quietly on hinges that squeak only softly. The sound is soon followed by the thump of a purse, an overcoat, and an unused umbrella into the chair that waits patiently by the entrance, then footsteps that are careful and quiet, cautious of the woman that should be sleeping soundly in the other room by now. It's late, after all.

Instead, Pearl is surprised when the lamp in the corner suddenly flickers to life beneath its faded shade. She squints through the unanticipated brightness, blinking twice.

Garnet smiles tenderly. "You're later than usual."

"Someone didn't show up for their shift," Pearl explains as she settles down wearily on the worn sofa beside her, "There was no one else to cover. Were you waiting on me...?"

"It's okay," Garnet reassures her before she can worry, "I haven't been here but a few hours myself. Looks like we both overworked ourselves today."

Nodding, Pearl threads her fingers through her own short, faded hair, once a vibrant shade that has now gone pale, the magenta dye wearing thin with time. It feels unkempt, oily, unclean. "I need a shower," she murmurs aloud.

Garnet's own thick, black curls are a mess, clinging to some semblance of the bun she had carefully tied it into fourteen hours prior. She prefers to wear them in her natural afro, bouncy and lively, but the manager insists it violates the health code. "Me, too," she agrees softly.

Garnet isn't lost on the glimmer in her lover's eyes. "We could shower together," the smaller woman suggests shyly.

Instead, Garnet rises with a soft smile and offers her an outstretched hand, fingers lengthy and slim. "After the day we've both had, I think we deserve more than a shower. How about a warm bubble bath instead?"

Pearl smiles as she accepts her hand, their fingers interlacing delicately. Her hands are so small and dainty. "Sounds nice," she agrees as she is escorted into their master bathroom, a room much less extravagant than its name suggests, with white walls lined in faded trim, dull tiles, and an ancient toilet and vanity that must have been installed thirty years prior. It isn't much, but it's home.

The shower and attached bathtub are slightly updated from the room's other furniture, however, the porcelain basin several shades whiter than its neighbors. Garnet releases her fingers carefully to turn on the faucet, warm water beginning to pour from its metallic hold steadily, announced by heavy drumming. Scattered droplets of cold water splatter across her uniform as the shower head above the tub begins to drip ever so slightly, but she isn't bothered.

Meanwhile, Pearl rifles through their cabinet for bubble bath, or at least a viable substitute, when a pair of hands suddenly envelope her thin hips. She exhales softly, glancing over her shoulder at the woman behind her as her hands wander over her backside, massaging slow circles across the fleshy mass.

"You're beautiful," Garnet tells her as she reaches forward to unfasten the three buttons that close the collar of her lover's uniform, the fabric loose on her slender torso.

"Please, I'm a mess," Pearl chuckles even as she blushes ever so slightly, porcelain features tinted pinkish, "I must smell awful."

"And I _don't_ smell like a fish fryer?" Garnet laughs with a wide smile as she sweeps her away from the cabinet, over to the bath tub that is now brimming with warm water - sans bubbles, but neither minds.

"Perhaps a little," Pearl giggles as she tugs the tie of her girlfriend's uniform loose, but her sizable hips hold the trousers in place readily. Then, she frees herself from the confines of her own work attire, tugging the shirt over her shoulders and the slacks down her thighs, to discard them in the nearby hamper neatly. Underneath, she wears delicate underwear that match her lace-trimmed bra, both of which soon join her rumpled uniform in the hamper while her lover wrestles her attractive backside free from her own tight-fitting trousers.

Garnet climbs into the bathtub before her and settles down in the warm water, sending waves across its smooth surface. Pearl steps in after her moments later, to sit down between her outstretched legs in the crowded basin carefully.

"Ahh...," Pearl exhales into the air, now warm with steam. The water prompts her overexerted muscles to relax immediately, causing her to melt into her lover's chest lazily.

Garnet smiles. "Better?"

"Yes, but there's still so much tension in my shoulders," Pearl informs her.

Garnet answers with a palm on each slender shoulder, fingers dusting over them lightly initially, then beginning to knead deeper. Pearl nibbles on her lower lip to stifle an ensuing purr, but it soon escapes from between her thin lips, anyways. This carries on until the water that was once so warm starts to become cold. When her touch incites a shiver down the little woman's spine, Garnet withdraws and smiles at her, commenting softly, "I think it's time for bed, love."

The water drains as the two rise and envelope themselves in towels. Pearl ventures over to the vanity to brush her teeth, when the firm hands return to her shoulders for a final, affectionate squeeze. "Better now?"

Pearl smiles at her lovingly. "Better."


End file.
